


The Trust I Put In You Was Just A Lie

by IHaveAMoirailSheWillBeatYouUpSoDontTry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, either M/M or F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveAMoirailSheWillBeatYouUpSoDontTry/pseuds/IHaveAMoirailSheWillBeatYouUpSoDontTry
Summary: Im not good at this as its my first official story- and i have no beta- so please be gentle ^-^Peter Parker is in a sticky situation. He wants to go to paris and tell MJ how he feels but... something is holding him back. That something is Nick Fury.While he is talking to Fury, he gets to meet the man who 'saved' his classmates but Peter knew better. He knew what was going to happen. He knew everything, and he was going to fix it.This is the story of how a time travelling spiderman saves the universe.





	The Trust I Put In You Was Just A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and i have a great idea, just bad english skills :/. If you notice any spelling or grammatical mistakes, please comment so i can fix it! I hope you enjoy ^-^  
> By the way! The first chapter is not finished, it'll be finished soon though!

Peter awoke to a loud, annoying sound next to his ear... wait a minute- last time he checked he wasn't at home, he was out with MJ. Thats when the news came on and told everyone who he was. So, was it all a dream?

"Peter~ Sweetie its time to get up! You need to pack for your school trip, and if you don't do it now you'll be late!"

**'Shit, is this even real? Is this another illusion from mysterio? But... everything felt real. Oh well- I'll just try my best to recreate everthing to give him some amusement, maybe then he'll give me some mercy... who am i kidding, there's no way he could make something this real, he's not a telepath. So... did i go back in time or something? That must be it-'**

"Peter, if you don't get up in exactly 4 minutes i will get the 'wake up bucket'." May shouted through the door. Peter sprang to his feet in an instat and started to get dressed and brush his teeth, he didn't want the 'wake up bucket' ever again... he gets shivers down his spine whenever he thinks about the incident...

_~Flashback~_

_It was around 5am when Peter went to sleep, he had stayed up all night to do all the homework he had missed out on while being sick. He went to sleep aafter he completed all of it, check through it twice and made any corrections. He didn't realise that he had fallen asleep, as the last thing he remembered was doing his homework. But when he did wake up, he was woken up with a cold **'splash'!**_

_"AAAA! What the hell aunt May?! Why'd you do that?" Screamed peter_

_"Well, you wouldn't wake up and I called your name like, 7 times" Ah jeez, May looked disappointed. Peter hated her disappointment face, as it was the last face she pulled when Ben was.... alive._

_~Flashback end~_

When peter got out the door with his backpack filled with all of his school work and most importantly, his signed permission slip, he almost missed the bus and so instead of taking the train to school, he had to run as fast as he can. Sadly, the teacher didnt find this amusing at all and gave him a detention for being late, but at least he still got to go on the trip.

Peter went to the back of the bus and sat next to Ned and behind MJ. Looking at MJ just made him feel... empty. He knew this MJ would probably never be the same as his MJ, and that made him feel upset. Looking at Ned just made him feel happy, as ned would be happy to hear about his run to the bus.

As Ned and Peter started talking, Flash took this chance to make fun of Peter, which was a stupid idea on his part.

" Hey puny Parker, why were you late,hm? Did you not want to be embarrassed by Tony Stark when he finds out about your lies?"(Tony is alive but in a coma and peter doesn't know this because uhhh, plot reasons? and angst reasons) Flash had no idea what was going to happen next, but he would've never even guessed what Peter would do.

Peter suddenly stood up and pushed Flash up against one of the empty seats by his neck and managed to speak through his anger.

" Insult me again and I'll make sure you wont be able to do it again"

Flash was surprised and whimpered pitifully, and as soon as peter let go of him, he ran back to his seat. Peter sat back down and noticed MJ and Ned staring at him.

"What is it? Do i have something on my face?"

"Dude! That was so cool! You got up and just went 'pow' and he was like 'aaaah' and you looked so badass!" Ned was fangirling over how awesome Peter looked when MJ turned back around, looking amused at the situation.

However, before Ned could continue on his one hour adoration rant about how cool his friend(' _And only a very close friend, as peter only liked MJ, and he made that very clear._ ' Ned sadly thought) looked whilst threatening Flash, his teacher decided that in fact, it was Peters fault that Flash had gotten up and almost started a fight, so he went on a rant about Peter getting a detention for almost 30 minutes, and the rest of the time they had left before they reached the airport was spent on Peter telling Ned- and unknowingly MJ-about how chaotic his morning was in extreme detail.

As the class arrived at the airport, Peter felt a sudden itch of anxiety. A feeling that something bad was going to happen. Peter tried his hardest to ignore the feeling as he knew what would happen later on in the week. Despite the 'incident' of Mysterios doing was to occur some time away, he still felt the overwhelming fear consume him. Damn his stupid super senses.

During the whole uh-oh-bad-feeling-time thing that Peter was having, he had unconsciously passed through the metal detector without any problem, and along with his peers, got onto the plane. When he finally did 'awaken', it was dark and surprisingly, he was tired. No wonder he didn't feel anything whilst in his headspace, having a dissociative panic attack, his body felt pity on him.

So with his head filled with the heavy knowledge of what was to happen in the future, and thoughts on how he could change it, he fell asleep.


End file.
